Libertés et détentions des frères jumeaux
by HappinessSyndrome
Summary: L'un voulait être libre comme l'air. L'autre un vrai foyer où loger avec l'être aimant. Être seul et malheureux, ensemble et miséreux ? Ces choix confus ne firent point de miracles, car le miracle de leur destinée est loin de ce qu'il attendait tout deux entrevoir. Tranches de vie de Feng Lui. #M pour sous-entendus incestueux, violences physiques/morales et viol pour plus tard.


**1. Promesses.**

Dans un lointain pays, régnait une ère prospère pour la majorité de ces habitants. Le vaste paysage paraissait sans limite et les collines florales interminables démarquant de petits villages derrière elles. Il y avait des fleurs partout, tellement aurait-il eu été impardonnable de ravager chacun de ces champs par ces âmes impures, imprégné d'injustice et de conquêtes territoriales. Derrière ces collines, on pouvait voir ce petit bout de terre là, entourée d'une large côte maritime, quasi-isolée du reste du pays bien que fréquemment utilisée par des groupes de pêcheurs et des enfants. Cette île qui, jouissait de liberté et de tranquillité durant des siècles, ne connaissait point la violence, excepté dans de no mbreux mythes chinois ou d'ailleurs que les enfants adoraient écouter auprès d'un Ancien, suite à de longues parties de cache-cache en forêt. Et ces fleurs, toutes ses couleurs, ces merveilles que la Nature ait pu donner ! Sans doute aurait-il été un crime de ne pas avoir à les toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans cette vie qui nous ait été donnée par les cieux … Les cieux, pouvant être la seule chose distrayante actuelle d'un certain garçon, accroupi dans un coin de verdure, isolé de tout contact hormis celles des fleurs, mais il lui avait été strictement interdit d'y toucher, sous faute de quoi, il serait puni. La souffrance de ses désirs incompris passait sous un air de flûte mélancolique, cet air que l'on pouvait percevoir à des mètres de la demeure. Ce jeune garçon -dont l'apparence était souvent confondue à celle d'une fille dû à son fin visage et longs cheveux- n'avait jamais compris le sens de son existence et pourtant, il pouvait l'a ressentir à travers d'éphémères paroles. Un point culminant au fin fond de la nature, murmurant sans cesse son prénom et à n'importe quel moment : Feng Lui. Car les mots suffisent pas, et le petit brun asiatique savait qu'il aurait été mieux pour lui d'attendre, toujours un peu plus. Et c'est ainsi que les sons émit par la flute, partageaient le malheur-même du garçon aussi loin puissent-ils le ressentir eux aussi. _Si seulement_. L'asiatique ne parlait pas, il ruminait. Seul, mais il ruminait, par des bruits sourds que seule la nature pouvait entendre. Les yeux mi-clos, le ciel pourpre par ce coucher de soleil miroitait dans les orbes dorés de Feng, de manière à les rendre plus brillants et sauvages comme ils ne l'ont jamais suffisamment été. Contraint à les ouvrir par la beauté lumineuse de ce rideau nuptial, son regard fut attisé par un bruit de feuillage rapide jusqu'à ce que la composition parfaite de sa flûte s'interrompit en un souffle sec et violent. Il se redressa sans pour autant faire un pas ou émettre un son quelconque, les yeux rivés sur l'émetteur. Rien, et pourtant il n'y avait aucun courant d'air. C'est alors que la porte vitrée de cet immense jardin, s'ouvrit. De brefs applaudissements prenaient place au silence de la nuit sous le regard indifférent du jeune flutiste.

- Toujours aussi performant à ce que je vois, ne te fatigues-tu donc pas mon fils ?

- L'air vivifiant de la nature m'est déjà d'un grand repos, vénérable maître.

Feng fit volte-face en direction de son tuteur, baissant les yeux tout en contemplant ses ballerines lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Il était non seulement question de soumission mais aussi de respect. La grande personne posa son regard sur son élève dans un silence qui ne sut durer, sous le léger malaise habituel de Feng. Un silence qui s'avérait plutôt bon signe chez le Grand Maître.

- … Laoshi ?

- Je vois, tu peux disposer. Mais tâches de ne pas être en retard pour le dîner, comme tu l'as fait hier soir.

L'élève inclina la tête après l'avoir légèrement redressée. Rares étaient les moments où le tuteur de Feng venait à le féliciter par des mots, mais ses gestes et sa sagesse divine en disait déjà beaucoup. Au cas inverse, il aurait juste été grondé gestuellement. Le jeune brun sourit intérieurement.

- Mon corps et âme est à votre merci, Grand Laoshi.

- Remercies-moi lorsque le moment sera venu de nous quitter.

Feng n'y répondit rien en retour -bien que cette phrase eu son temps à lui faire port à la confusion-, tandis que son maître s'apprêta à quitter cette copie du petit jardin d'Eden. Il redressa de nouveau la tête. Un dernier soupir et le jeune garçon se rassit sur sa chaise de bois, où il était condamné à y passer la majorité de son temps.

- Rou-rouuuu !

- … Les pigeons devraient déjà être dans leur nid, à cette heure-là, dit Feng après avoir plus ou moins analysé la situation en une fraction de secondes.

L'asiatique prit un petit lampion, hébergeant à l'intérieur des lucioles de nuit ce qui créa une éclaircie ainsi qu'une ambiance chaleureuse auprès du jardin endormi et se pencha auprès de la grande barrière épineuse. « Grao ! » fut la seconde réponse du brun. Derrière ce grillage épineux, se cachait en réalité un autre garçon, dont la chevelure était un peu plus claire que celle à Feng. Ses yeux encrés dans la pénombre de la nuit, fixaient ceux du jeune flûtiste, reflétant instantanément entre eux. Leur respiration humide commença à prendre contact à chaque approche, frôlant à chacun leurs visages quasi-identiques et ce fut à cet instant que l'un et l'autre eut pris conscience d'une bonne présence. Parfois, les deux personnes étaient capable de se reconnaître rien qu'au contact physique, que celui-ci soit direct ou non. C'était comme qui dirait, être liés au bout d'un fil transparent, de sorte à toujours avoir besoin de l'autre. Et pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien moralement parlant. Les mains de chacun se mirent alors à caresser le grillage qui les séparait, de manière à rentrer leurs doigts dans les petits trous en passant outre des épines de fleurs sauvages. L'individu, dont la physionomie était semblable à celle de Feng, sourit par l'émotion.

- On se trouve à nouveau, frérot ~.

Le visage inexpressif de Feng n'en laissa pas moins des picotements légers au fond de sa gorge. Et, par la simple idée de se faire coincer par ses aînés, attrapa de façon nonchalante les doigts de sa doublure et décida d'y aller cash. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Tu as décidé de vivre avec moi … ?

La bouche entre-ouverte entre la surprise et un regard de désolation, son interlocuteur savait que Feng pouvait deviner qu'il devra s'attendre encore à une unique et même réponse. Il afficha maintenant un sourire quelque peu affaibli, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je n'aime pas te sentir vivre dans la misère, Long.

- Et moi, je n'aime pas te voir vivre dans la solitude et la tristesse d'un bonheur éphémère pour des gens qui n'en valent point la peine.

- Wang est mon maitre.

- Et je suis ton frère, poursuivit le fameux « Long ».

La conversation des deux garçons s'atténua.

- Je vois, conclut Feng en inclinant répétitivement la tête, tu es simplement venu m'écouter jouer…

- Ta voix elle aussi, me manquait.

- Et que dire de la tienne ?

Puis l'atmosphère vit à faire place à un silence des plus complets. Elle n'était point désagréable, mais tous deux savaient qu'il y aurait toujours des choses que l'on ne saurait dire qu'avec des mots. Le fait que Feng ait toujours été indifférent, importait peu son frangin, car il y avait des moments, où celui-ci arrivait à dire de belles choses et c'est ce qu'il fit justement. Sans doute ce que Long appréciait le plus en lui, certainement. Sa franchise. Long esquissa un large sourire sans aucune raison apparente, tel l'éternel môme sommeillant en lui. Et pourtant, ses paroles elles, étaient aussi sensées que celles d'un adulte. Feng détourna les yeux. Il a toujours eu de la difficulté à sourire et cela, ne faisait que blesser sa propre personne lorsqu'il se retrouvait en sa compagnie.

- Hé ! Ça te dirait une escapade, au milieu de la nuit ?

- Long … Tu es sérieux …

- Mais siii, tu verras. C'est sans danger.

Feng leva les yeux tout au long de la grille. Il connaissait peu le monde extérieur, donc le fait de s'y aventurer ne serait-ce à peine quelques secondes lui hérissait les poils. Mais le garçon était curieux. Son regard fut perdu progressivement sur ses propres mains, que les épines transperçaient lentement. Son frêle corps n'était pas en état de faire ce que bon lui semblait malheureusement, étant faible de nature et c'est ce que Feng maudissait le plus en lui. Contrairement à ses autres frères, le jeune flûtiste ne pouvait pas se battre bien que ce fut avec l'envie qu'il les regardait tout de même agir en tant qu'homme. Un vrai. Feng cacha son expression sous ses mèches rebelles que le vent dispersait. Peut-être ne sera-t-il jamais capable de protéger son unique frère de sang, au final … Pensée irritante pour le brun.

- Je connais un endroit vaste avec plein de fleurs où personne n'y va ! reprit Long.

- … Des fleurs ? Feng redressa la tête, intrigué par cette proposition.

Long ricanait de satisfaction face à sa réaction.

- Ouep ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'on n'en trouverait même pas ce jardin, hé hé !

La bouche entre-ouverte de Feng l'en laissa quasi de marbre. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure hésitant malgré tout, par peur de se faire prendre par l'un de ses aînés voire encore son propre maître. Ses déplacements étaient restreints.

- … Long …

- Je t'attendrai … N'importe quand.

Le vent accélérait la danse de leurs habits faisant de leurs dernières paroles un mutisme profond.

- Long … ? Long ! A-Attends ! Ne pars –

C'est alors que Feng se sentit anéantit par une étrange pulsion, les dernières images de son environnement fondaient entre elles sous forme d'aquarelle abstraite, la main échouée sur le portrait de Long quasi-disparue de son champs de vision. Quelle expression pouvait-il bien avoir abordée, derrière ces mèches entremêlées et rebelles ? Une sensation de douleur muette lui entreprit le corps, ses yeux luttant contre le néant bien qu'ayant déjà rejoint le royaume de l'Inconscient et des Rêves, là où Feng pouvait s'imaginer en train de réaliser toutes ces choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais tenté ou réussi jusqu'à là. Néanmoins, il n'était question que de chaos dans cette imagination n'ayant jamais connue aucune limite. Le chaos était comment dire, un mot bien simple et relatif, d'autres outils de comparaisons d'avèrerait bien insuffisants à cette description. Tendu dans cet univers où le ciel était fait d'aurores boréales bleues et vertes infinies, ses paupières se levèrent lentement pour faire face à la personne loin de lui, qui elle aussi partageait ses rêves. Les mots de Feng ne semblaient jamais l'atteindre, alors il approchait encore et encore, jusqu'à briser le mur du son qui engouffrait ses paroles et les siennes. Et c'est ce qu'il fit au bout d'un moment.

« … Long ? »

Un frisson parcouru le long de son dos. Cet endroit qui lui devenait familier était toujours en total désaccord envers ses propres pensées contradictoires, aussi perturbantes soient-elles.

« … Je suis encore en train de rêver. C'est certain. »

Il descendit le long de cette terre infiniment verte et endormie, la volonté et la curiosité d'aller au bout de ce rêve incompris qui le poussait à aller de l'avant malgré l'attraction gravitationnelle de ce lieu hors espace-temps qui lui engourdissait ses pas, tel un aimant qu'il parvenait miraculeusement à détruire. Quelques halètements inhabituels et saccadés prenaient de l'entrain, chaque fois un peu plus vite, en cours de route comme s'il n'avait jamais autant marché auparavant, n'ayant connu que les limites du jardin que préservait sa coquille jusqu'à se trouver victorieusement au dos de la couverture. Ses genoux rejoignaient ses petits pieds irrités contre le sol, ses membres délaissés et ses doigts effleurant la verdure, tandis que sa bouche, quant à elle, tentait d'aspirer désespéramment l'air manquant. Ensuite, ses yeux firent le jeu à leur tour, contemplant enfin la silhouette tant désirée de plus près. Il ne pouvait exactement dire si cette personne était un garçon ou une fille, mais celle-ci restait malgré tout magnifique et parfaite à ses yeux. Sans doute un ange échoué de son petit nuage isolé parmi tant d'autre dans le ciel. Mais Feng ne disait rien, du moins il ne voulait rien dire histoire de l'avoir encré bien en lui un peu plus longtemps, alors il se contentait seulement de la fixer … Toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à absorber son attention sur lui.

« … »

Ce que l'asiatique qualifiait d'ange ou de créature divine n'était en fait qu'un petit albinos, un gosse, vêtu d'une robe violette empourprée, brodée de fleurs blanches minuscules au contour de son col et au bas de sa robe ainsi que des 'pantouflettes'. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur surnaturelle elles-aussi, reflétant parfaitement avec le dégradé du ciel qu'elle ne fixait sans cesse pour entrevoir les étoiles, comme si elle était en contact avec elles. De l'eau salée coulait le long de ses joues.

Le cœur nerveux de Feng battait de plus en plus vite. Il s'approchait hésitant, ne faisant que regarder devant lui. Puis des cailloux s'écroulaient de la pente sous le poids du jeune garçon, ne manquant pas de glisser.

« Erm… E-excusez-m— … W-wâââââââh ! »

Un cri d'épouvante mais d'un atterrissage épique accompagnèrent le brun, l'expression effrayée sur le visage de son interlocuteur, par cette intrusion dont il ignorait en total la présence, son sang ne fit plus qu'un tour afin de beugler quelques mots.

« Qui es-tu ? Si tu es un des sbires de cet idiot de - saches que mamma est déjà en route pour lui botter les fesses et que tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher. Et si mamma l'apprends, c'est mamma qui viendra te bottera les fesses à ton tour. C'est…mamma qui me l'a dit. Et il reviendra ! »

« Eh … Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'une divinité comme toi aie la langue bien tendue. »

La dite divinité fronça les sourcils, d'une rougeur confondue entre la colère et la honte tout en bafouillant de désarroi. Il se laissa finalement tomber à terre et croisa les bras en gonflant les joues. Cette attitude fit rire Feng.

« Arrêtes d-de dire des bêtises, d'accord. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici avec moi ? Je veux être seul. »

« Les cages sont faites pour l'être. Et .. Comme moi, je suppose que tu n'es jamais allé chercher plus loin que ton ombre. »

Le blanc silencieux, submergé par les paroles de l'inconnu et se contenta d'abord d'un regard.

« Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette liberté alors ? »

« Je ne parle pas aux inconnus, c'est tout. Maintenant, laisses-moi. »

« Tu viens de m'adresser la parole pourtant. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement ignoré ? »

L'asiatique se dandinait naturellement autour de la personne, attiré par elle comme un chien avec son maître. Le blanc grogna.

« … Tu poses trop de questions, tu sais ? »

« C'est dans ma nature. »

Un 'tsk' échappa aux lèvres de la blanche colombe tandis que le brun souriait naturellement. D'ailleurs, il ne souriait jamais. Et le blanc se redressa, ses chaussons pleins de sable comme il faisait face à la mer, guettant un retour en vain. Si il, ou elle, rentrait maintenant, il avait de fortes chances de se faire sermonner par son 'daron'.

« Quoi qu'il en soit … Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Rentres chez toi, s'il te plait. »

« Tu es mignon. »

L'inconnu, qui semblait finalement être un garçon aux yeux du brun, eut un rougissement et grinça des dents, encore plus tenaces. »

« … Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous rencontrer, le… le sais-tu au moins ? Cesses de poursuivre mes rêves, cesses de toujours vouloir m'aider s'il te plait ! Cela … ne mène à rien. »

Les larmes de cet ange se remirent à couler, au plus grand étonnement du brun, faisant de ses yeux bridés encore plus élargis. Comme s'il regrettait ses mots, aussi durs et amers étaient-ils au plus profond de son âme. Manquant le temps de répondre à sa requête improbable, en lieu de cet environnement méconnu et inaccessible, Feng fut soudain pris par deux fortes mains arrières sur son cou. Il eut un sursaut, autant expressif que d'agitation, actuellement par l'incompréhension envahissant l'esprit de l'asiatique. C'était un rêve, certes. Mais beaucoup trop réalistes pour être vrais. Son inconscient serait-il sur le point d'étouffer ?

« Eloignes-toi d'Emil. » dit une voix rauque méconnue.

_Et je t'épargnerai._

« Ton rêve s'arrête là, Feng. Au revoir. »

_Ton rêve est terminé, réveilles-toi._

_Réveilles-toi, Feng._

_C'est fini._

* * *

Et c'est sur ces mots, que Feng abandonna toute lutte déjà affaiblie par ses paupières fermées et refaire face à une autre réalité qui elle, semblait bien mieux réelle et habituelle que la précédente. Le brun se redressa brusquement en toussant de plein fouet, comme à celui qu'on aurait forcé à boire des litres d'eau … ou étranglé, bien qu'il n'ait pu voir le visage de son agresseur dans sa toute autre vie.

- Réveilles-toi, tu n'as fait qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Haa …

Plusieurs têtes eurent surgis autour de la tête toute barbouillée de stupéfaction de Feng, allongé sur un lit en désordre par l'agitation. L'asiatique transpirait horriblement, une main traversant ses cheveux… jusqu'à sentir une forte douleur sous un tissu blanc de son front, toute près de son oreille gauche.

- Ai-yaa ! Je suis vraiment navré, mon fils.

- Pardon ? dit le 'fils' peu conscient de ce qu'il passe actuellement autour de lui.

- Da-ze, « Si cet idiot de Young Soo était plus habile aussi ! » reprit un autre asiatique dont une boucle totalement hilarante rebondissait d'elle-même sur les cheveux noirs encrés de bleus de celui-ci.

- Ah toi, il fallait que tu ouvres la bouche avant moi, hein !

Le vieux sage, comme certains d'entre nous l'appelait, avait toujours une entente assez particulière avec ce jeune homme plus âgé que Feng du nom de 'Im Young Soo'. C'était un peu le simplet du groupe, mais aussi le plus « amusant » et agité, voire même hystérie de la famille asiatique. Une hystérie particulièrement joyeuse.

- Mais, da-ze ! Il n'avait qu'à pas se mettre au milieu de mon chemin, non plus, da… !

- Et si notre benjamin ne se serait jamais réveillé !? Franchement, heureusement que je suis là pour tout gérer ! Ah, et tu m'arrêtes ce lancer de pierre ridicule tout-de-suite ou tu n'auras plus de soupe jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- E-Eeeeeh !?

Ce fut le cri typiquement hystérique de ce cher Young Soo. Et qui pourtant valait la peine, en outre tout ce qui concernait ses passe-temps dit 'favoris' et indispensables son amusement. Le cadet toujours au lit, écoutait de manière hébété la conversation des deux et acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête :

- C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas quand il fait du mal aux pigeons.

En contrepartie, non à ceux de son frère bien-aimé, surement pas.

Une expression désespérée se fit transcrire au visage du grand Laoshi, une main placée ouvertement contre son visage agité avec légèreté.

- … Feng, pour l'amour du ciel. C'est de toi dont il s'agit, aru.

Et il soupira très rapidement, suite aux gloussements retenus du garçon à la boucle rebelle. Le grand maître se plaignait toujours du manque de vivacité et compréhension de Feng, qui pour la plupart du temps, semblait absent. Pour ne pas dire bête. Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas, son entourage en était convaincu. Les deux gens se retirèrent du lit pour aérer la place du benjamin et ne fit plus rien à part être de plus en plus absent, voire désorienté envers ses propres pensés. Son hémorragie avait cessée assez rapidement aux soins du grand sage, mais le repos lui manquait malgré tout. Un repos dont la mémoire ne faisait que des va-et-vient troubles et douteux.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve …

Les personnes concernées le regardait, avant d'en faire de même entre elles et haussèrent les épaules. Le petit Feng devait surement endurer un choc psychologique, pensaient-ils.

- Ai-yaa … J'espère que votre frère arrive bientôt. J'en serais d'une nervosité effroyable s'il arrivait à manquer l'heure du dîner, comme celle du thé, aru !

Parler du loup avant son entrée, avait-elle s a même efficacité de prévoir aussi son arrivée ? Et pourtant le hasard fit bien la chose, car avant d'être fabuliste de toutes sortes d'histoires fantastiques avec des dragons et des princesses solitaires, Feng aimait croire au Destin. Tellement qu'il se sentait entrer en contact avec un autre univers que le sien lorsqu'il méditait dans des positions incroyables, que seuls les grands sages enseignait à leur enfants ou même à des combattants, de vaillants guerriers et brillants. Feng voulait être comme eux : Briller et combattre pour les proches qui lui sont chers. Sentir la nature dans un subconscient incroyable tout en étant détaché de la terre ferme … Le jeune asiatique voulait sentir de nouveau cette sensation. Et celle-ci, de toujours se rapprocher des personnes auxquelles ses mains n'arrivait jamais à atteindre suffisamment de près, que par des barrières ou tout simplement, la distance. Cette distance qui lui empoisonnait la vie.

- J'ai envie de sortir. dit-il dans une courte migraine.

_Mais j'ai peur._

Le grand sage n'eût le temps de lui répondre que voici arrivé comme prévu le deuxièmeplus grand aîné avec Yao et Young Soo de la famille, dans la chambre de Feng. Une taille assez robuste et tenaces, sans pour autant avoir une musculature exagérée, couvert d'une sorte de chandail noir, comme ses cheveux, qui eut étaient court, parfaitement droits et d'une douceur incroyable semblable à de la soie. Chose typique que possédait un asiatique, généralement. La noirceur de ses yeux laissait une très faible lueur se distinguer en elles, ne pouvant qualifiait aucun à ce que quoi éprouvait le second aîné à cet instant même. Sa main gauche possédait une arme qui faisait la fierté de son être, aussi long et fin devait-il être. Mais qu'en était-il de son autre main couvrant une chose que Feng ne pouvait détacher son regard, ne serait-ce par l'admiration, la beauté ou le fait d'avoir reçu les faits de sa destinée ? Et pour une fois, Feng eut un petit sourire et ne pensait plus à rien qu'à cette « chose ».

- Je suis rentré. dit le second ainé, d'un sourire à peine haussé.

Les concernés lui firent un signe de tête avant d'esquisser un sourire, puis se lever.

- Ah-ha ! Bienvenue à la maison, idiot de Kiku, daze ~ ! répondit de manière invraisemblablement 'affectueuse' l'asiatique à la boucle pendante.

Le dit « idiot de Kiku » fit un rire nerveux, remarquant surtout leur honorable maître reprendre mouche dût au caractère trop excessif et malpoli de l'asiatique surexcité et fit signe au grand sage de se calmer, rien qu'avec un petit sourire et un soupir de soulagement. Il ne fit attention à Feng qu'après avoir croisé son regard distingué avec entêtement.

- Eh bien, puis-je savoir ce que tu nous a ramené là, Ki …

- UNE FILLE. DES CHEVEUX LONGS, UNE ROBE, DES FLEURS. C'EST UNE FILLE, DA-ZE !

L'autre asiatique sursauta en se dandinant jusqu'à elle au point de faire la peur mais aussi l'étonnement de la chose derrière le bras de Kiku. Etonnés, ils l'étaient eux aussi. Jamais ils n'auraient cru recueillir ce que l'on appelait une « fille » dans la famille. Feng se sentit tout d'un coup plus serein, bien qu'un peu intimidé par la nouvelle venue. Ce n'était point ce que l'on pouvait appeler un sentiment d'amour à l'état pur, mais plutôt de fraternité, celle d'une amitié harmonieuse en pleine éclosion, telle une fleur de Ming au lever des aurores. D'ailleurs, Feng aimait ces fleurs-là mais pas plus que celles que son frère lui avait promises. Il ne savait pas à quoi elles ressemblaient, mais le brun pouvait déjà être persuadé qu'elles étaient comme la petite nature et le visage de cette jeune fille. Les joues rosées, Feng détourna le regard en plissant des paupières, patient et entré dans un profond mutisme.

- Ah euh, je … Je suis désolé ! Elle disait être perdue et venir d'un lieu pas très loin d'ici, alors hum … Je l'ai ramené ici entre-temps. C'est cela. abrégea Kiku, dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre par son manque d'expression.

- Ai-yaa, mon fils… Je comprends très bien ton sens du courage et de la générosité, mais …

Le second aîné se pencha à l'oreille du grand Laoshi, lui chuchotant quelques mots bien discrets, ce dernier hochant à maintes reprises de la tête d'appréhension. Young Soo, à la mine boudeuse et écœurée d'être une fois de plus rejeté de la conversation s'escampait entre eux deux, bien que sans très grand succès. Celui-ci partit, les bras tendus tout en bafouillant un « je vais mettre la table ».

- Je vois. dit le sage avant de sourire à la jeune fille apeurée, de taille un peu plus grande que celle de Feng. Tu vas donc pouvoir faire connaissance de tes nouveaux confrères, ma petite … ?

Feng se leva du lit.

- Mei. Elle s'appelle Mei.

Ce fut les mots du brun, qui ne se gêna aucunement d'ailleurs, par lui trouver un nom et cela, sous le plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille ornée d'une fleur sur ses cheveux longs, d'une boucle élancée incroyable. C'est alors qu'il lui prit la main, quasi-arrachée avec douceur à celle de son aîné, selon sa propre volonté et fit ses premiers pas décidés vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- Je vais lui faire visiter la maison.

- Mais … Voyons mon fils, aru ! Tu es blessé et puis … !

- Je mangerai plus tard, merci.

Sur ces mots aussi froids que le regard impassible mais aux yeux combattifs de Feng, il accourut avec elle depuis leur sortie en ce lieu, et cela tout en essayant de semer leur cher troisième ainé à la boucle déjantée. Et ils arrivèrent dans la terrasse, lieu de jouissance et paradis pour le plus jeune asiatique de la famille. Humer l'air et étendre ses jambes tout le long de cette herbe en poussant un soupir profond de réconfort, voilà ce que le brun désirait le plus retrouver au monde si cela devait sa dernière flamme de vie.

- Alors comme ça, tu es aussi une créature étrangère que celle des humains, pas vrai ?

- Ah … Excuse-moi. Tu ne dois pas être encore au courant, je suppose.

La jeune fille s'accroupit à ses côtés, observant les étoiles de la nuit, le calme la rendant plus détendue et apaisée face à son escorteur, non, son nouvel ami.

- Au fait …

- Mh ? dit-il sans détourner son regard des étoiles.

- Merci de m'avoir donné un prénom, tout à l'heure… Je l'ai beaucoup apprécié.

Le plus jeune sentit son cœur faire un bond turbulent, si turbulent qu'il en fallait de se calmer en ravalant sa salive et muter durant quelques minutes avant de répondre à la jeune fille à la fleur. Etre remercié est une chose rarissime pour Feng et il en était ému pour cette cause. Il sentit que quelque coordonnait entre son esprit et le sien, jusqu'à se laisser aller dans un lâcher-prise inhabituel qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Etait-ce que l'on pouvait appeler « La naissance d'une amitié nouvelle » ? Il n'en savait rien, et d'ailleurs, Feng finit par dire quelque chose :

- Je… Je n'aime pas vraiment les gens de ma famille, alors … J'étais content, c'est tout.

- Oh … Parce que ce sont tous des garçons et que tu ne supportes pas leur manière de faire ? Je comprends.

Mei sourit.

- C'est que, en vérité … Feng resta confus sur cette vérité.

- Non, détrompes-toi ! En même temps, c'est super génial d'avoir une frère comme toi dans la famille, qui préfère les fleurs et chanter qu'à la bagarre et aux jeux dangereux ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les fleurs. Tiens, d'ailleurs : Quelles sont tes préférées ? Hier, j'ai découvert des Camélias, elles étaient, comment dire… magnifiques. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en approcher et les regarder de plus près.

C'est alors qu'après un monologue digne d'une impératrice rayonnante et imposante de ses propres idées et sûre d'elle, que Feng complétement hébété en restait sur son derrière, continuant à l'écouter jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un mot précis dû à l'expression heurtée de stupéfaction du brun. Son frère aîné, qu'il reniait de tout son âme, lui aurait-il tout avoué sur ses passe-temps habituels ?

- Tu n'aimes pas les Camélias, c'est ça ? elle sourit de nouveau de manière agréable.

- … Oh, non pas du tout ! Je les adore, mais.

- Mais ? Elle rit.

_J'ai peur de sortir._

- Elles sont loin.

Mei pencha de nouveau la tête, tentant de cerner le soucis du garçon, quand soudain une idée lui revint en tête.

- Mais je les aient vues ! Oh… Dis-moi Feng, es-tu courant pour le festival d'été ? Il parait qu'il y aura plein de danseuses ayant fait le tour de la Chine et des artifices explosives ! Tu veux y aller avec moi ? Dis-moi ouiii.

Cette fois, le jeune asiatique n'avait pas le choix, mais s'il voulait pouvoir rencontrer à nouveau son frère, Feng n'avait autre issue que d'accepter et cela avec un micro-sourire. C'est la première fois qu'il verrait des feux d'artifices de si près après tout.

- J'irai avec toi.

- Promis ? demanda Mei.

_Je t'attendrai … N'importe quand._

- Promis.

Suite à cette promesse, la porte se ré-ouvrit à nouveau, en un « clack » monumentale, faisant notamment usage de gâche-l'ambiance. Ce dut l'asiatiaque mi-hystérique, mi-logique. Ici la logique étant référée à « C'est moi l'aîné, alors on m'écoute ». Il crût même entendre le feuillage se frotter à nouveau contre le grillage. Etait-il encore là guetter le retour de Feng ? Surement pas. Long serait déjà chez lui, à cette heure-ci.

- Da-ze ! Tu es méchant de la kidnapper comme ça, toi, moi aussi je veux profiter !

Feng soupira tandis que Mei se tortillait nerveusement ses longues mèches brunes.

- … Nous parlions de fleurs, simplement de fleurs. Fit-il remarquer avant de prendre le bras de son escortée puis rentrer vers l'intérieur, là où régnait une lumière chaleureuse et familiale très accueillante.

- Mouaiiii.

L'aînée à la boucle hilarante se renfrogna elle-aussi, son propriétaire étant fatigué de se faire ignorer une fois de plus par ses frères, surtout qu'il était jaloux en ce moment-même, jaloux du fait que Feng interacte si bien avec Mei que lui. Il soupira à son tour, entrant à son tour, il s'asseyait à table en scrutant Feng d'un œil avec moue.

Le dîner familial venait de commencer et le sujet de conversation se tournait tout le long autour de la petite Mei. Timide, mais bavarde quand elle le voulait. Gentille, prenant parfois même la grosse tête mais de manière absolument adorable. Bref, une fille, mais pas n'importe laquelle évidemment. Ses mimiques avec ses baguettes, ses longs cils plissés autour de ses paupières lorsqu'elle dégustait. Elle devait ressembler à la fleur que le lui avait promise son frère jumeau, pensait Feng.

- Laoshi ? questionna Feng.

- Je n'ai pas vu Lei aujourd'hui, où est-il passé ?

- Mh … Certainement à la pêche ? La côte se fait calme en ces heures-ci, il devrait rentrer demain matin à mon avis. Ne t'en fais pas.

Feng soupira de soulagement, après une once rapide d'inquiétude. Dormir sans son frère le plus proche, se devait être quelque chose. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout cela se passa paisiblement, dans une ambiance de couleurs chaudes et agréables bien que somnolentes par instants. Les cris burlesques de Young Soo n'en finissait guère, si bien que cela commençait par faire rire Mei qui d'ailleurs, le taquinait parfois et le silence de Kiku. Un silence serein, le sourire toujours présent quand il le fallait.

Mais Feng n'avait jamais aimé cet homme.

Jamais.

- Mon maître, permettriez-vous que Mei partage ma chambre pour cette nuit ?

La fille se mit à sourire, pas moyen de refuser pour cette fois. Il lui fallait une chambre où dormir après tout, même avant de ré-amenager une pièce mais l'heure fut bien tardive pour cela.

- Oui, mon fils.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se termina, autour d'une table à moitié vide de plats dégustés jusqu'à leur fins, laissant seuls leur coupe mi-pleine par excès de la boisson et Mei et Feng rejoignant tout deux leur chambre. Les lumières éteintes déteignant le teint de chaque pièce, chacune envahie par une pénombre douce et tranquille. A son entrée, la fille remarqua des peluches pandas sur son lit. Une chambre loin de ressembler à celle d'un garçon normal, des draps et rideaux aux couleurs fantaisistes, des jolies et mignonnes peluches d'animaux en tout genre et des dessins d'artifices éparpillés au sol et le parfum divin des fleurs de roses envahissant la pièce. Mei se sentit déjà chez elle et adopta de suite cette chambre.

- D'habitude je dors avec mon frère ici, ce lit est trop grand pour moi tout seul. Inventa Feng, façon de dissimuler sa peur de l'obscurité et de dormir seul.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle se faufila dans le lit après avoir emprunté l'un des habits du brun.

- C'est très mignon, en fait.

- Ah … Merci. Je suppose. Murmura-t-il en un rougissement, se grattant légèrement la joue de son index gauche, Mei souriant.

Un silence plana autour d'eux.

- Um … Je pourrais t'appeler grande-sœur, dans ce cas ?

Un sourire harmonieux se dessina aux lèvres de la jeune fille à la fleur.

- Ah-ha ! Oui, bien sûr !

Et ils se couchèrent, après s'être chuchotés des petits bonne nuits et « à demain. » suites aux rires concernant le caractère mère-poule de Yao, allongé chacun de leur côté. L'une observait la gaieté de son environnement derrières ses paupières lourdement tombée tel un rideau nuptial, tandis que l'autre … scrutait le mur, de ses yeux emplis de noirceurs de la pénombre de cette pièce qu'il visait comme un objectif et avec tenacité, ce ressentiment de châtiment en lui en serrant fortement sa doudou dans la volonté de pouvoir sortir de son cauchemar et sortir le désir des sentiments refoulés un jour. Luttant contre le sommeil, le jeune asiatique se laissa emporter par une multitude d'étoiles dans ses yeux, ses yeux inconsciemment ruisselants peu à peu autour de ses joues, sans aucun reniflements. C'est alors qu'il eut un sursaut intérieur, celui qui fit battre son cœur après avoir quasi-perdue la totale conscience de ces faits et de ses pensées, se sentant étouffé comme étendu au fond d'un gouffre durant plusieurs jours.

Un quart de l'heure passa et Feng se leva sans un bruit, les ronflements muets de Mei supposant qu'elle était profondément endormie. Il marchait jusqu'à faire face au grand miroir de sa chambre, celui qui vendait du rêve de ses paysages en fleurs ornés sur ses contours d'or et rayonnant. Mais là n'était pas ce qui importait le plus Feng. Un trace d'une extrême rougeur se dessinait autour du cou de l'asiatique.

Une trace de mains fortement serrées autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Une bouffée de couleur rouge empourprée lui échappa.

Ses mains pleines de cette chose ruisselante sur l'habit blanc impur du garçon.

* * *

**Merci pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! Ayant énormément tardé là-dessus, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher de le finir au plus vite, si bien que mon envie de le continuer y ait pris le coup, un moment donné. En espérant que cette histoire encore si"suspecte" et "mystérieuse" en vaux la peine. Cela dit, ça reste mon premier écrit sur FF et ailleurs, soyez indulgents les p'tits pandas mafioso croisé norvégien fumeurs de Marie-Jeanne :3. Ah, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Cela aide beaucoup à l'encouragement de l'écrivain ! A dans ... deux ou trois mois ? Probablement ~. *_zwouuu_***


End file.
